Bliston
"We are the saviors of this world—the Bats! We are mammals who fly, the bridge between ground and sky. Chima has been destroyed by the civil war—a civil war that YOU inland tribes caused, with your petty disagreements and insignificant conflicts." ''—Bliston to Prince Razic Bliston is a RPC created by JGREAD, and is the leader of the Bats in the LMBE Chima RP continuity. He is a smart and ambitious Outland animal who believes territorial expansion is necessary for continued evolution. Early Life Like all the other bats, Bliston had been born as a primitive creature, in the caves at the bottom of The Gorge of Eternal Depth. Before being evolved, Bliston was the first bat to discover a way out of the gorge. When the Gorillas accidentally dropped a huge amount of chi orbs into the gorge, most of the bats, Scorpions, and Spiders drank the chi and evolved into bigger, smarter, stronger beings. Bliston's parents hadn't survived the rush to evolve, but he and his sister, Bratta had. After being evolved, he led his tribe out through the tunnels he'd discovered earlier, using this as an opportunity to gain power in the bat tribe. Because he led his tribe out of the terrible gorge, and because of the fact that he is the smartest bat, Bliston became the first King of the Bat Tribe. After coming up through the tunnels, the Outland animals found themselves in a strange land of mountains, jungles, and mist. Bliston organized the Bat tribe into an army, and quickly took over a third of the Outlands, as the spiders and scorpions each did the same (at some point after this, Bliston became friends with Scorm, the scorpion king). Bliston set up ranks, appointing Bratta and Balthazar as his two Stewards (Balthazar, because he was the second smartest bat, and Bratta just because she was Bliston's sister). As Black Mountain, the largest of the Outland Mountains, was in the center of bat territory, Bliston turned it into a HQ for the Bat tribe. He had bat miners carve a cave mouth into the top of the mountain. The cave was made to look like a giant bat mouth (with smaller openings above resembling eyes and nostrils), with two large fangs on top and two small fangs on the bottom. Bliston changed its name to Black Fang Mountain, to reflect its new appearance and its status as the bats' HQ. To complete the mountain's transformation, Bliston had the bat miners drill holes and caves inside of the mountain. The caves served as housing units and many other purposes. Bliston's dark throne was carved out of the mountain's mysterious black rock. Soon after, Bliston married and impregnated a female bat. About a month after the creation of Bat HQ, an escaped spider criminal arrived, having avoided execution from his own tribe. The criminal spider attempted to steal weapons from the bats, only to be defeated and captured. The spider was brought before Bliston. In one last, dumb attempt at escape, the spider tried to kill Bliston, but failed. As a result, Bliston pressed the button on his throne which activated the trapdoor in the center of his throne room. The spider fell through the inescapable tunnel and landed in the sharp spikes at the bottom, dying immediately. The body of the spider criminal has since decomposed, but its skeleton is still at the bottom of the pit. Because of this event, Bliston's relationship with the spiders became strained, and he became less enthusiastic about allying with them. However, Bliston knew to not judge a whole tribe by one member, so he still somewhat had intentions to ally with the spiders. Expeditions into Chima Bliston was eager to explore the world beyond the Outlands, so he had bats routinely organize into a flying formation called the "Black Cloud" in order to view the land from above. Bliston appointed a high-ranking bat soldier named Brakket as the Black Cloud Navigator/Grand Sky General (the bat tribe's fourth in Command). The Black Cloud frequently flew over Chima and observed what was going on there. After Bliston's scouts informed him of the existence of inland tribes, Bliston realized that all the other tribes had a limitless supply of Chi, lush vegetation, and larger territories, while the bats were living in the savage and dangerous Outlands, with very little chi and less territory. Bliston became more than a little angered to find out that the inland tribes were currently using their vast resources to fight among each other in a Civil War, destroying the land they were lucky to have in the process. And so, Bliston began formulating a complex plan to personally end the war in Chima, take the chi he was deprived of, and conquer the land that the inland tribes had abused. Alliance with the Scorpions Because of Bliston's friendship with Scorm, the bats and scorpions had formed an unofficial alliance a few months after the creation of their respective HQs. However, the alliance between the two Outland tribes had a rocky start, due to the scorpions' top administrator (Scortica Breen, Scorm's elder brother) kidnapping a bat, tying up the bat's wings, and unethically forcing him to be a test subject against his will or consent (the poor bat's wings were broken as a result). Bliston was not happy when he found out about this. Rescue Mission Bliston personally led an extraction team to free the illegal test subject from captivity. Ten Wing Strikers blasted at the wall in the Sector C Testlabs of an exterior tram tunnel of Aperture Mesa that was located on the border of bat territory. The wall was damaged, but wasn't destroyed until one of the Wing Strikers purposely kamikazied into it, after the unscathed pilot had flown off. Bliston, the 9 remaining Wing Strikers, and the other bats on the team (including Brakket) flew through the opening they made, splitting up as they moved through the underground facility tram tunnels. Bliston blasted any scorpions who got in the way of his modified Wing Striker, and eventually found the room containing the prisoner. After ripping the door of the room off with his Wing Striker's front wing claws, he used those wings to grab the captive bat and pull him out of the room, regrouping the Bats as they escaped. The 8 remaining Wing Strikers (one had been destroyed by Supreme General Scorpix in his stinger tank) left, along with two scorpions taken prisoner, as Brakket threw a small grenade into the tunnel, completely destroying it and blocking any way in or out from that area. After having a Wing Striker take the rescued bat back to Black Fang Mountain, Bliston waited patiently in the Outland jungles with the other bats, the captive scorpions, and the 7 Wing Strikers still there. But a Scorpion Scientist followed the bats after noticing this raid and the kidnapping of two other scientists. That man donning his signature H.O.E.V. Suit, was Scorden Freeman. Formation of the Empire Bliston had left a handwritten letter to the Scorpions, informing them of the two capture soldiers. In the letter, Bliston arranged a deal that would ensure the return of the scorpions, as well as good relations between the Bats and Scorpions from that point forward. Scorpix found the letter and gave it to Scortica. Scortica angrily ignored the terms of the letter, but Scorpix, recognizing the benefits, told King Scorm that it was "merely a misunderstanding with the bats" (as Bliston had requested in his letter). Meanwhile, soldiers sent by Scorpix agreed to the letter's terms, and the two scorpions were let free as the bats returned to Black Fang Mountain. After these negotiations ensured everlasting loyalty between the Bats and Scorpions, Bliston and Scorm contacted each other and finally formed an official alliance between the two tribes. This was how the Crawler Empire was formed (Scorm came up with the name "Crawler", while Bliston made it an empire). Bat—Raven War By that time, the civil war in Chima had been dragging on far longer after the Battle of Lion City stopped. Rawlin was persistent in trying to destroy the Eagle Tribe no matter what. Even the patient Bliston eventually became fed up and decided to intervene. Bliston became enraged at Rawlin's continued illogical actions, and took his army to Eagle Spire, piloting his new command ship,the Bat Javelin. The Bat army attacked the Talon Industries ravens there, temporarily joining forces with the Eagles and the WRM ravens. With three armies fighting them, the TI ravens didn't stand a chance; all of their flying vehicles were destroyed, and their damaged MMSC drifted into The Iron Mountains. Duel with Rawlin Bliston left the Bat Javelin and flew into the room of the spire that Rawlin was in (after a Wing Striker had ejected its pilot and crashed into it). A bat took the injured eagle leader to his hospital, while Bliston held a sword at the neck of Rawlin's mother, Erlin, and demanded Rawlin duel him. After Rawlin accepted the duel, Bliston tossed Erlin out the window and engaged in a furious duel of the fates with Rawlin. Both of the chi-powered fighters flew through and around Eagle Spire as they clashed, eventually coming to a reconstruction zone. As Rawlin's Chi powered waned and eventually ran out, Bliston was still immensely powerful, so he smashed Rawlin through a stone wall. Bliston followed through the wall, and as Rawlin tried to get back up, Bliston broke the warmonger's wing with his bare hands, rendering Rawlin unable to fly. Bliston grabbed Rawlin by the wing and tossed him into another wall (this one fractured on first impact, but wasn't destroyed yet). Then, with his last bit of chi energy, Bliston kicked Rawlin through the wall, breaking a hole open in it and blasting Rawlin out of the spire. Rawlin fell into the mist surrounding the spire, and was never seen again. Aftermath After defeating Rawlin, Bliston was smashed through the same wall by the arm of an eagle construction vehicle piloted by a vengeful Erlin. The pilots of the Bat Javelin immediately destroyed the crane and killed Erlin, but Bliston fell into the fog and disappeared. Soon, the scorpion scientist Scorden Freeman arrived at Eagle Spire and attempted to turn the eagles against the bats, with an minor eagle commander by the name of Edssa Cubbage, only to fail due to Brakket using his superior marksmanship and shooding down the small RPG team, and Freeman was driven off. All of the scattered Wing Strikers in the skies around the spire regrouped and flew back to Bat HQ. Cold War Although the bats had been winning the war with the ravens, both sides became stuck at a stalemate after the loss of their leaders. Following the disappearance of Rawlin and Bliston, most of the remaining TI ravens regrouped in Raven HQ, only to be outnumbered by the WRM ravens there. As the civil war among the ravens continued, the bats went on with Bliston's plan. Meanwhile, Bliston was seen flying through the fog above the Iron Mountains. He was attacked by the lion pilot Leonard, who mistook Bliston for a raven. Bliston destroyed the wing of Leonard's jet and caused it to crash into the Arctic Northern Region beyond the Iron Mountains. This was also where the MMSC had crashed. After plugging chi and swallowing an additional orb, Bliston powered up, hooked a chain to the MMSC, and managed to pull it back up into the skies of Chima. Bliston and the bats inside the MMSC (having triumphed over the ravens and dumped them into the northern regions) rendezvous with the Bat Javelin and the bats who'd collected spiderwebs. When the group met up in the Iron Mountains, Bliston took all the vehicles inside the MMSC. The MMSC glided to Mount Cavora using its single remaining booster, and the bats used the spiderwebs to block the chi falls and steal all the chi. They concealed themselves in the MMSC as they did so, tricking most of the inland animals into thinking the ravens stopped the chi fall (for this was part of Bliston's plan). The Bat army then attacked Raven HQ, and after evacuating the bats, removing the chi, and filling it with explosives, Bliston crashed the MMSC into the raven HQ's main tower. This caused a huge explosion, completely destroying the MMSC, the tower, and all the TI ravens inside. Bliston and the bats then powered up with their new, huge chi supply, and opened fire on the wrecked raven city, completely destroying it all. They then returned to Bat HQ, where Bliston praised Balthazar for his time leading the bats, and promoted him to Grand Admiral of the Bat Navy. Time Between Wars Having won the Bat—Raven war and drained Cavora of its Chi, Bliston and the bats were at peace for a time. After Grand Admiral Balthazar left for Bat Island and Scorpix returned to Scorpion Cavern Castle, Prince Scorpio remained in Bliston's throne room and started to whine and pester Bliston. Bliston started to lose his patience and was going to press the button that activated the trapdoor, but decided not to upon remembering that Scorpio was Scorm's son. Bliston became annoyed when Scorpio refused to admit his reason for coming to Black Fang Mountain. Bratta started acting crazy and ranting about "woman's touch" and wanting to kill Scorpio (Bliston didn't know at the time, but this was due to the fact that Bratta had currently been mind-controlled by Scrin). Bliston became fed up, and Two Black Overwatch Civil Protection units seize and subdue Bratta, while two others did the same with Scorpio. Bliston ignored Bratta's meaningless insults and ordered the guards to take her to the therapist's cave for anger management therapy, while Scorpio was removed from the HQ. Third-in-Command Barney Balhoun entered the throne room and talked with Bliston about Bratta. Barney revealed that he was infatuated with Bratta, and Bliston remarked to him that "perhaps you can talk some sense into her". Wolves had arrived to the HQ for negotiations, but changed their minds and left, accidentally dropping a dagger in the throne room on their way out. A bat picked up the dagger and showed it to Bliston, who let the bat keep it. Soon, Bliston once again left with his army, the soldiers now wearing the new Upgraded Armor. Bliston and Brakket left Barney in charge of the HQ. Barney complained about this until Bliston explained why it was to be this way via radio. Forest Fire Rescue On their way to the rendezvous point with the scorpion army (who had received their share of fresh Chi) in another part of the Outlands, Bliston (piloting the repaired and refurbished Bat Javelin) and the bats flew above a forest fire in the Outland jungles. Bliston commented that, if spiders were trapped in the fire, the spider tribe would surely be in his debt for rescuing his citizens, and would ally with the bats as a result. However, Bliston soon discovered that they were the other type of arachnid. Nevertheless, Bliston and the bats saved the remaining scorpion scientists there by pouring water over the fire from their vehicles. The scorpions were thankful for the rescue, which strengthened the bond between bats and scorpions even more. Crawler Empire Assembled The scorpion army eventually arrived at the rendezvous point (albeit much later than the bats) and gathered with the bat army. Bliston flew into the air and gave a speech to the assembled empire about why they needed to conquer more territory in order to survive as a civilization, and why they therefore had to defeat any inland tribes who attempted to fight them. After Bliston's motivating speech, the soldiers of the two armies powered up with their huge amount of chi, and moved westward for conquest. Great Desert Takeover After crossing over the Outland mountains that divided the two regions of Chima and the Outlands, the Crawler Empire arrived in the Great Desert, and quickly conquered the mostly uninhabited region. Having already defeated the ravens there, the bats claimed the outpost that the wolves had abandoned. After that, the only inland tribe still in the Great Desert was the gorillas. Scorm introduced his new scorpion Air Force to Bliston, as the vehicles obliterated the chi-deprived gorilla outpost. As the remaning gorillas fled, Scorm bragged about his flying vehicles, only to be cut off mid-brag by Bliston, who verbally revealed the existence of the brand new Bat Super-Tanks, which were faster than the average scorpion tank. Scorm shot back that he had a son and Bliston didn't, but Bliston revealed that his wife was currently pregnant with his heir. Meanwhile, the bats and scorpions, having conquered the Great Desert, began constructing towers and walls in the region, all decorated proudly with the Crawler Empire's flag. Chima Alliance—Crawler Empire War Also known as the "Inland—Outland War", this conflict was between the Crawler Empire (comprised of the bats and scorpions) and the Chima Alliance (comprised of the wolves, lions, ravens, minor tribes, bears, and gorillas). The Rhinos also took part in the war, despite not officially being part of an alliance yet. Battle of Bear HQ The bat and scorpion armies moved southwest to takover the bear forest. When they approached the Bear Cave, Bliston told Blitz Bridger that the land would belong to the Crawler empire, and that the bears could either fight back or retreat. Bliston said that either choice would be honorable. When Blitz chose to stay and fight, Bliston and Scorm moved forward with their attack. Since the Bears were deprived of chi like the other inland tribes, the Crawler Empire was winning the battle, and any bears either retreated or were defeated. While there, Bliston received secret radio messages from a rhino known as Putin, who asked for the Crawler Empire's help in taking over the Rhino tribe. He also informed Bliston that the rhinos would join the Crawler Empire after he took them over. Bliston agreed to this deal, and awaited more messages. Bliston then continued fighting the bears. However, Bliston had to leave to personally negotiate with the gorillas. Negotiations with Gorbav Bliston flew to Gorilla HQ with two bats piloting Wing Strikers. There, he explained to gorilla leader Gorbav that, unlike the scorpions, the bats figured out that the gorillas had dropped the chi into the gorge that had evolved the Outland tribes. As such, Bliston told Gorbav that the Crawlers would not takeover gorilla territory, as long as the gorillas didn't attack them. Bliston apologized on behalf of Scorm, due to Scorm's earlier behavior when "negotiating" with gorillas, and promised to deliver a small but substantial amount of chi to the gorilla jungle. He and Gorbav shook hands, and the deal was sealed. Fall of the Bear Cave Bliston returned to the former bear forest (now the Crawler Empire's forest) in time to see the bear cave be destroyed from the inside. After the cave fell, Bliston flew down and asked Scorpix what had happened. Scorpix explained that he'd been fighting Blitz inside the cave, but he was blasted out while Blitz fought ten scorpion soldiers, and that the weight of the scorpion tank being slammed against the wall must've made the cave collapse. Bliston wondered weather Blitz was alive or deceased. As the remaining bears retreated to their new HQ Blitz Base, the Crawler Empire took over the unclaimed land to the West of the forest; since no one owned the land, it was immediately claimed by the Crawlers. As Bliston oversaw construction projects in his empire's new territory, he received more messages from Putin, updating him on the current state of the situation at Rhino HQ. Return to Black Fang Mountain Soon, Bliston found out that his son had just been born. Bliston returned to his kingdom in time to meet the newborn Prince Bernard, but apologized to his wife that he wasn't able to be there when the baby was born. His wife said it was alright, and that she understood. Very soon after Prince Bernard was born, the new Bat Super-Tanks were finally completed, and the first wave of twenty was sent out as production doubled on the rest. Soon, Bliston received the awaited message from Putin, informing him that the lion army had mobilized in Rhino territory. Bliston said that he would gather three of The 4 Supreme Crawler Commanders (Barney, Brakket, and Scorpix), and they'd lead the Crawler Empire on the front lines. As the commanders regrouped in the Great Desert, Bliston was shown the new Black Overwatch Spider Strider vehicle, but he was more interested in a bat mobile-like car that was zooming out of Black Fang Mountain. Bliston asked to see who the designer of the car was. Bliston's newborn son also got excited upon seeing the car. Unfortunately, Bliston couldn't locate the designer of the car. War and Peace Little did Putin know, the invasion was actually orchestrated by Bliston to distract and weaken the Lion Army while he prepared to annex Eagle territory into the Crawler Empire. The invasion also served to prove or disprove the competency and loyalty of Barney's forces. During the battle, Bliston received a message from Putin informing him of the failure of the rhino rebellion, but Bliston revealed that the attack was a diversion before the empire claimed its true target, and that Putin was a pawn in Bliston's plan. Bliston eventually had Scorpix and Brakket take the bat and scorpion armies out of the battle so they could go to Eagle territory. Meanwhile, Bliston received a ransom letter from the lions informing him that they had Scorm and Scorpio (who were previously believed to be dead). Bliston sent back a reply letter to negotiate for peace. Part of Bliston's deal was for the lions to assassinate Scortica, in order to eliminate the infighting among the Crawler Empire's leaders. Bliston also received a letter from Rhino Queen Rixia Rolex asking for peace. Bliston sent back an agreement letter. In the letter, he informed the queen that he would extract Black Overwatch from the territory if they proved themselves by surviving the next few hours. When this happened, Bliston told Barney via hologram that Black Overwatch had passed the test, and ordered them to leave, ending the battle of Rhino HQ. Bliston also secretly ordered Barney to form a blockade around eagle territory. More Negotiations Bliston received a response from Queen Rixia, who suggested that the peace meeting be in the neutral Gorilla territory. Bliston agreed, and, having no more use for Putin, informed Rixia of the rebel's code name, to make it easier for the rhinos to find and capture him. Bliston was dissapointed to learn of a battle with Forgotten and lion forces in the conquered bear territory. Through the speaker towers, Bliston asked for the forces to negotiate for peace, and ordered the Black Overwatch troopers there to leave. Soon, Bliston sent a negotiator there to make the area a non-war zone for both bears and crawlers to live peacefully. With that overwith, Bliston flew back to Gorilla territory with two Wing Striker escorts to negotiate with Rixia. The negotiations were successful, and Bliston soon flew to the blockade of Eagle territory. Annexation and more Meetings Bliston flew to the top of Eagle Spire and planted a Crawler Empire flag next to the Eagle Tribe flag, declaring that it would become shared land between the Crawlers and Eagles. Along with many other bats, Bliston flew into the Eagle library to reasearch Chima's history, particularly the legends of the Phoenix, where he met Gen Kai Shek. Bliston was summoned once again to Gorilla HQ by Gorbav, soon after sending Bat and Scorpion Ambassadors there at Gorbav's request. Bliston arrived in the jungle with escorts, but he was asked to leave his bodyguards and weapons outside a cave, just as Gorbav did the same. Bliston entered the cave, and had his guards (one a bat, one a scorpion) take his weapons out of the cave. Gorbav led Bliston into a tunnel within the cave, where they descended. Bliston observed the old art on the walls, and talked with Gorbav as they descended deeper into the tunnel. At the last room, Gorbav showed Bliston a well where he spoke to a Phoenix ghost, and Bliston gained confirmation that the Phoenix were indeed able to restore the chi falls of Mount Cavora. Gorbav then betrayed and arrested Bliston, violating the terms of their past treaty in the process. Gorvan then arrived, and Bliston, believing these beings were not worth his effort to fight, willingly obliged to the capture. He was later transported to a hidden location, which was masked with clones (fake Bliston replicas) and perfumes. While listening to the surounding sounds with his naturally strong hearing, Bliston eventually deduced that he was in a high security prison. He then meditated, contemplating the fact that he now knew how to restore the chi falls, and finding amusement in the fact that the inland tribes imprisoned him before he could restore their falls. Bliston continued to patiently meditate, having heard Scorponok approaching through the jungle. Interview and Rescue When Lewis Luggington arrived at Gorilla HQ, he requested an interview with Bliston. Bliston agreed, and answered Lewis' recorded questions that'd been sent to his cell. Bliston then read many Gorilla tribe history books, gaining a better understanding of their culture, before Scorponok came down through the air vent in the cell. Scorponok introduced himself and continued through the air vents with Bliston. A saw blade fan turned on and sucked the two Crawlers close, but Scorponok melted it with his acid blaster. They then entered a seemingly abandoned hallway, where a Gorilla guard confronted them. Scorponok melted the guard's gun with an acid blast. Four Forgotten gorillas then arrived and attempted to convince Bliston and Scorponok to aid them in their fight against The Combine, but Scorponok stung them, bringing them under his mind control. Scorponok proceeded to command the brainwashed Forgotten gorillas to knock the gorilla guard unconscious. Bliston then continued down the abandoned hallway with Scorponok and the four mind-controlled gorillas. Encounter with Rawlin The group entered an abandoned mess hall in the prison that'd been ravaged by a recent earthquake. Rawlin burst through a doorway on the other side of the mess hall, and as Bliston walked down the stairs from the catwalk, he expressed his surprise at the raven's survival after their duel at Eagle Spire. Rawlin attacked Bliston, but Scorponok acted as a bodyguard. Scorponok was injured after another raven joined the fight, and Bliston picked up the stomper Scorpion, flying out a broken window as Scorponok commanded the brainwashed gorillas to keep the ravens busy. Scorponok soon requested that Bliston drop him off, and Bliston flew above the Great Desert on his way to Black Fang Mountain, happy to see the many Crawler cities there. Bliston was attacked in the air by Rawlin in his Raven raider jet, but the Crawlers below noticed this and opened fire with the anti-air turrets in the cities, allowing Bliston time to fly away into the Outland Mountains. Retribution Bliston returned to Black Fang Mountain, finding it surrounded by Gorbav and Gorilla forces. A bat reported to Bliston that the gorillas demanded a treaty be signed. Bliston scoffed at this, saying that the last time he signed a treaty with the gorillas, Gorbav betrayed and imprisoned him. Bliston coldly ordered the entire bat army (with the exception of the Bat Navy, and the former Overwatch bats in Eagle territory) to open fire and bomb the gorillas, killing Gorbav in the process. The gorillas then retreated back to their jungle, and Bliston began planning a peace treaty to present to the Ravens, Lions and Minor Tribes, only to see an enormous white shape approaching from the north. Defeat Upon being contacted by Badrar and informed of the scorpion army's recent defeat at the hands of the Vultures, Bliston commented on the presence of the white shape from the north and the change in temperature. The white shape turned out to be Icestrike's Ultimate Glacier, and the bats succumbed to a brutal attack from the Icebears. The icebears defeated the bat army and froze all of Black Fang Mountain in order to fulfill The Prophecy of Black Mountain. Bliston freed Bratta from Bat prison, and took the Bat royal family near the top of the mountain, where a Combine Dropship awaited. Icestrike jumped onto the mountain and dueled Bliston, who'd plugged chi. Bliston used his chi-enhanced bat sonar screech to blast his family into the dropship just before being frozen by Icestrike. And so, Bliston sacrificed himself in order for his wife, son, and sister to escape his fallen HQ. The family met The Chi-Man soon after; Bliston's wife fell out of the dropship and was frozen, but Bratta and Bernard were safely placed in the care of Scrin and Balthazar, respectively. Imprisonment Unlike the other frozen bats, who were taken into the prison of Icestrike's Ultimate Glacier, Bliston was put in Icestrike's own throne room, where Icestrike forced the Crawler king to watch his empire fall. Bliston currently remains a frozen prisoner. Appearence, Gear, and Traits Appearence: Bliston wears a silver and gold crown/crest on his forehead. While his natural appearance is that of a standard black and blue bat, he wears an intricate silver armor on his torso with gold symbols and highlights carved in it. In the middle of his chest is his chi orb socket, and he has large, bulky black shoulder pads. He wears mysterious purple armor on his lower body/legs. Weapons and gear: A large, double-bladed axe with a silver handle and 2 black blades. Also, a double-barreled purple and gold chi laser blaster that mounts on his hand and arm like a guantlet. (Note: The original copies of these weapons were lost at Eagle Spire, but have since been replaced with exact replicas. Bliston also used a stolen raven sword during his duel with Rawlin, but it has since been destroyed) Personality: Bliston feels that the Bats are superior to the other mammal tribes because they can fly, but he doesn't resent them, and believes that all animals deserve to be evolved from chi. However, as the Bats are a very militaristic tribe and army, they hunger for fighting, just for the fun of it. Bliston is a very intelligent bat, and is good at manipulating negotiations to make sure they "accidentally" cause a war to start between any number of tribes. This would allow the Bats to have the pleasure of fighting again, while also giving them an excuse to snatch as much chi as they can. Quotes "We both know the multiple reasons why I am in command of this tribe. Or did you forget, sister?" —Bliston to Bratta "I have witnessed how the inland tribes behave; they are always fighting each other, their tribes and alliances always splitting apart. Chima is a house divided against itself. Everlasting peace will only be ensured if we destroy that house and build a new one in its place." —Bliston to the gathered Crawler Empire "Bats! The time has come. Half our army will fly to the Eagle Spires and confront that warmonger Rawlin. He will '''feel '''my '''WRATH!!" '—Bliston to his soldiers Trivia * Although Bliston acted as an antagonist to the inland tribes during the Roleplay's second arc, he is not inherently evil himself; rather, he is doing what he feels is needed for his tribe. Militaristic species? Let them fight other tribes. Small territory in a dangerous region? Conquer safer, bigger regions. Tribe has barely any chi? Extract all the chi from Mount Cavora. * Thefirstdecade came up with the name "Blistion" for the Bat leader. When JGREAD created his bat character, he used this proposed name, but removed the "i", making the final name "Bliston". Category:Outlands Category:Crawlers Category:Bats Category:Kings Category:Monarchies Category:Empires Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Leader Category:All Articles Category:Protagonist